No quiero perderme nada-I don't want to miss a thing (SouRin)
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: One shot SousukexRin, en el cual Yamazaki, luego de aclarar sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo, intenta acercarse más a él y tal vez, conquistarlo. Advertencias: Puede provocar diabetes. Lemon muy descriptivo.


Cuando vi a Rin sufriendo quise correr a su lado, darle mi apoyo… hacer algo para tranquilizarlo. Pero no lo hice, no fui capaz de ayudarle… a diferencia de Nanase, quien sí supo la manera de sanarlo, de hacer que Rin sonriera otra vez. Cuando lo vi correr a los brazos de ese muchacho de mirada fría, y cómo él correspondió su abrazo, algo muy dentro de mi alma se removió, algo en mi ser dolió muy fuerte. Recordé cuando estábamos juntos, cuando solíamos ser rivales, cuando pasábamos las horas y los días riendo… ese mal día en que tuve la jodida idea de decirle que no deberíamos nadar en el mismo equipo, recordé su mirada sorprendida y triste… recordé cuando se cambió de escuela, cuando se fue a Australia, lo solo que me sentí… y ahora al verlo nuevamente, como llora y ríe por Nanase y los demás, solo aumenta el dolor y el vacío en mi corazón. Pero al menos puedo comprender de qué se trata. Esto es amor.

.

.

La mañana transcurría normal en Samezuka, un nuevo año comenzaba y Rin como siempre hacía en sus ratos libres, se encontraba escuchando música. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar así que se quitó los auriculares y prestó atención. El profesor ingresó a la sala y presentó a un nuevo alumno. El apuesto joven de mirada turquesa observó el salón, buscando entre sus nuevos compañeros a ese que es la causa de su transferencia en el último año de la preparatoria. Y ahí estaba, esa mirada de fuego que lo observaba sorprendido.

 **-¿Sousuke?** _susurró_

El aludido lo miró con una sonrisa, el profesor le indicó que pasara a sentarse en el pupitre desocupado que se encontraba casi al fondo del salón. Sousuke caminó hacia ese lugar y la clase continuó con normalidad, excepto por las miradas que él y Rin intercambiaron. Al salir a recreo por fin pudieron saludarse. Salieron al patio y en un lugar solitario hicieron ese viejo y bobo saludo que solían realizar de niños, luego se echaron a reír.

 **-Sousuke ¿qué haces aquí en el último año, no estabas en Tokio?**

 **-Sí, pero como este es mi último año de preparatoria quise volver a mi ciudad natal ¿te molesta?**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Idiota… cómo podría molestarme.**

 **-Rin**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme?, ¿pasó… algo en Australia?**

 _Mirando hacia otro lado_ - **… algo así… cuando llegué allá me encontré con… con un obstáculo que no esperaba.**

 **No importó lo rápido que yo parecía acá, en Australia habían muchos superiores a mí, yo… no podía alcanzarlos. Me sentí frustrado, triste, perdido… quise dejar la natación. Pero gracias a Haru y a mis demás amigos pude superar ese sentimiento y volví a nadar.**

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-Discúlpame…**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Por no escribirte ni avistarte que estaba de vuelta.**

 **-Ya no importa. Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.**

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada nostálgica, querían decirse más cosas, pero prefirieron quedarse en silencio.

El timbre sonó indicando que debían volver a clases, ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la sala. El día transcurrió rápido y llegó la hora de volver a las habitaciones. Como cada comienzo de año los estudiantes debían cambiar de compañero de cuarto. Rin tomó sus cosas dejando a un triste Nitori y se dirigió a su nueva habitación, ahí lo esperaba Sousuke. Como el año anterior, Rin obtuvo el derecho de quedarse la cama de abajo. Acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a dormir. Sousuke quien continuaba ordenando su ropa, dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a Rin, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la cama.

 **-¿Pasa algo Sou?**

 **-No, yo solo…** _te extrañé_

 **-¿Qué?**

Sousuke miró a su compañero de cuarto. Se veía tan dulce, su mirada era amble y tierna, como cuando eran niños, su piel blanca bajo esa polera que enseñaba demasiado, sus labios… parecían ser tan suaves. Las ganas de besarlo lo invadían, pero se contuvo. No podía arruinar así su relación.

 **-No, no es nada.**

El joven se levantó, apagó la luz y subió a su cama. Lo mejor era dormir. Rin también prefirió dormirse y no preguntar nada más. Si Sousuke necesitaba algo o quería hablar con él sobre algún tema, lo haría cuando le pareciera mejor. Así era Sou, mucho más prudente y reservado que él, lo conocía muy bien.

Al día siguiente Sousuke fue presentado en el equipo de natación de Samezuka. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la habilidad que poseía su nuevo compañero, incluido Rin quien lo observaba atentamente.

 **-Te has vuelto realmente increíble Sou!**

 **-Gracias, tú también eres impresionante.**

Los demás integrantes del equipo se acercaron a felicitar y a conversar con su nuevo compañero. En ese momento el club de natación de Iwatobi llegó a la práctica conjunta.

 **-Rin-chan!**

 **-Hola Nagisa.**

 **-Buenas tardes Rin-san**

 **-Hola Rin**

 **-Rei, Makoto, bienvenidos.**

 **-Rin.**

 **-Haru.**

Sousuke, quien miraba atentamente la escena vio como las miradas de Rin y Haruka se iluminaron al encontrarse. Sin poner atención a lo que sus compañeros le decían se acercó con determinación a Rin y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 **-ah Sousuke! Chicos él es Yamazaki Sousuke, es él nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo y también es mi amigo de la infancia, antes de mi paso por la primaria de Iwatobi.**

 **-Yamazaki, sí, lo recuerdo.**

 **-Nanase.**

Ambos cruzaron miradas de hielo, mientras los demás observaron sorprendidos cómo esos dos parecían odiarse con haber intercambiado sólo unas cuantas palabras.

 **-Bueno, bueno ¡comencemos con la práctica!**

 **-Tienes razón Rin-chan!**

La tarde transcurrió en medio de un arduo entrenamiento, algo tenso por la notoria fricción entre Yamazaki y Nanase. Sin embargo los demás trataron de no darle importancia al asunto y continuaron sin mayor perturbación su entrenamiento, hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse. La gente de Iwatobi salió del recinto, y el equipo de Samezuka volvió a sus actividades en el establecimiento. Rin y Sousuke fueron a comer luego de ducharse.

Rin llevaba su bandeja y se sentó frente a su amigo mirándolo interrogante. El pelirrojo se sentía realmente irritado y cansado con lo sucedido en la práctica.

 **-¿Qué rayos te pasó esta tarde?**

El joven de ojos turquesa miró hacia otro lado.

 **-tch… dime ¿Qué te pasa con Haru?**

 _Sousuke miró con detenimiento al chico pelirrojo._

 **-Rin, ¿qué significa Nanase para ti?**

Sonrojado ante tal pregunta, Matsuoka desvió la mirada.

 **-No se responde una pregunta con otra Sou.**

 **-Dime.**

 **-Haru… es mi amigo… pero también es mi punto de referencia. Lo necesito para tener mis metas claras… es mi rival.**

Su "rival".

Yamazaki se quedó en silencio, había sido sustituido.

…

Rin miró el triste rostro de su amigo, sin comprender aún lo que sucedía. Cambió el tono de su voz a uno más amable y volvió a hablarle.

 **-¿Sousuke?**

Yamazaki continuó su cena en silencio, sin hacer caso a Rin, quien ofuscado por la situación, dejó su comida a medio terminar y se fue a la habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Luego de unos minutos, Sousuke entró al cuarto y observó al chico quien estaba acostado en un rincón de la cama. Se sentó al lado de pelirrojo y puso una manzana en su mano.

 **-Discúlpame, Rin.**

(Silencio)

 **-Es sólo que… yo solía ser tu rival.**

Rin giró y miró confundido a su amigo.

 **-¿Estás celoso de Haru?**

 **-Algo así.**

Rin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Al parecer él también está celoso. Ya sabes, como me miraba cada vez que yo me acercaba a ti.**

 **-… Haru, no sé lo que pasa por su mente, él es alguien que no puedo comprender muy bien. Sólo Makoto entiende lo que piensa ese chico. ¿Pero estar celoso de mí? Eso es ridículo.**

 **-Su mirada cambia cuando se trata de ti… y la tuya cuando lo ves.**

 **-¿Ahhh?, ¿de qué estás hablando? No es como si me gustara Haruka, es sólo que él es importante para mí! Tal vez él siente algo parecido… ¡pero no mal interpretes las cosas!**

Yamazaki sintió un inesperado alivio tras escuchar esas palabras que con tanta seguridad salieron de los labios de Rin. Sonrió y volvió a poner la manzana en la mano del chico.

 **-Disculpa si te molesté. Come y descansa, tenemos mucho entrenamiento por delante, la competencia regional está cerca.**

 **-Puedes llegar a ser realmente estúpido.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Lo sé.**

Rin se levantó y salió un momento a caminar mientras comía la fruta que le dio su compañero. ¿Cómo podía llegar a esas conclusiones, acaso era idiota?, Haruka es un gran amigo, es también alguien que admira y respeta… pero ¿sentir atracción por él, acaso Sousuke estaba loco?... Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la habitación para, luego de un largo y extraño día, por fin dormir.

Las semanas continuaron con su habitual ritmo ajetreado, los entrenamientos de Samezuka se hacían cada día más duros y los entrenamientos conjuntos con Iwatobi se hacían más exigentes, aumentando la competitividad entre ambos equipos. Sousuke intentaba reprimir los celos que lo invadían cuando Haruka se acercaba a Rin, trataba de contener las ganas de ir hasta el tiburón y besarlo frente a todos, para que sepan que ese chico le pertenece sólo a él. Pero inmediatamente después de pensarlo reconocía lo estúpido de sus ideas, si hacía algo tan impulsivo como eso lo perdería para siempre. Sin embargo no se daría por vencido. Desde haber aclarado sus sentimientos e ingresar a Samezuka, estaba intentado llegar a Rin de manera sutil, con pequeños gestos, sólo esperaba que él lo notara.

Al terminar la práctica, el chico pelirrojo despidió con una amable sonrisa a sus amigos de Iwatobi. Mientras ellos se alejaban, el de ojos turquesa se acercó, se veía algo preocupado.

 **-Rin ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.**

 **-Es porque estábamos entrenando, estoy cansado es todo.**

 **-mmm**

 **-Estoy bien en serio.**

Rin comenzó a caminar para ir a las duchas, Yamazaki por su parte avanzó hacia la salida, él ya estaba duchado y se había cambiado de ropa.

 **-¿Vas a algún lado?**

 **-Sí, tengo algo que hacer.**

Sin decir más el castaño continuó su camino, mientras Rin lo miraba intrigado, últimamente Sousuke salía mucho…

Una o dos veces a la semana el chico de los ojos turquesa desaparecía por un par de horas, muy a su pesar de hecho, no le gustaba preocupar a Rin, pero no podía decirle que sus salidas eran para ir al hospital ya que su hombro lastimado últimamente le dolía mucho, su tiburón no podía enterarse de la situación en la que estaba, no aún.

Luego de poco más de una hora volvió a Samezuka, como comió algo por el camino fue directo a su habitación, se encontró como Momotaro mientras avanzaba.

 **-Yamazaki-sempai!**

 **-Hola, ¿has visto a Rin?**

 **-No, luego del entrenamiento no lo vi, tampoco fue a comer.**

 **-Tal vez está con Nitori…**

 **-No, Nitori-sempai está en nuestra habitación.**

 **-Ah… ok.**

Yamazaki continuó caminando y entró a su cuarto, ahí estaba Rin, acostado y tapado.

 **-¿Rin?**

El chico pelirrojo no respondió, solo abrió perezosamente los ojos y lo miró.

 **-¡¿Qué tienes?!**

No esperó respuesta y se acercó a él, tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo.

 **-Tengo frío Sou…**

 **-¡Idiota! esta tarde sabía que no estabas bien, pero insististe en que te encontrabas perfectamente!**

 **-Por favor no me regañes… me siento mal...**

 _Enojado_ **-¡claro! tienes fiebre!**

(silencio)

 **\- … ¿Comiste algo?**

 **-No… luego de ducharme sólo quería dormir.**

 **-Ay Rin… te golpearía.**

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación y volvió al cabo de unos minutos, traía una bandeja con comida.

 **-Conseguí analgésicos, también sopa y pan, con la cocinera. Vas a comer aunque no quieras.**

Rin lo miró con ojos llorosos.

 **-Gracias, Sousuke.**

El castaño acarició el cabello del pelirrojo con ternura y le indicó que se sentara. Tomó un suéter y le ayudó a colocárselo. Hizo que tomara el medicamento y tomó la bandeja, se sentó junto a él, sacó algo de sopa y puso la cuchara frente a los labios de Rin.

 **-No es necesario, puedo comer solo.**

 **-Cállate y traga.**

Rin comió.

 **-¿Rica?**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Sí.**

Mientras le daba de comer, continuó conversándole.

 **-Siempre fuiste así Rin, cuando te sentías enfermo aguantabas hasta que ya no podías más y luego tenías que permanecer en reposo… como esa vez cuando éramos niños y tuvimos que pasar navidad en tu habitación porque tenías gripe… afuera nevaba y yo tenía ganas de salir a jugar… pero me quedé contigo… la verdad, aunque tú no me creías, tenía más ganas de estar contigo que salir a la calle.**

 **-Aún no lo creo.**

 **-Es cierto, de verdad… ¿quieres pan?**

 **-Sí.**

Sousuke tomó el trozo de pan y se lo entregó.

 **-Pero tú también eras así conmigo, cuando yo estaba enfermo también me acompañabas aunque todos los otros niños jugaban en la nieve.**

 **-Eso hacen los amigos.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Sí.**

Terminó de alimentarlo y se levantó.

 **-Descansa, yo iré a devolver estas cosas.**

 **-Sí, gracias.**

Rin se hundió en la cama y cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía tranquilo, gracias a los cuidados del castaño. Sousuke volvió luego de un par de minutos, su tiburón ya estaba dormido. Yamazaki se acercó y acarició la frente del chico con delicadeza, al parecer la fiebre había bajado un poco. Apagó la luz y subió a su cama.

Al día siguiente Rin se sentía mucho mejor, pero no pudo entrenar como siempre ya que Sousuke se lo prohibió. Riñeron como de costumbre y esta vez el castaño fue el ganador, como Rin solo estaba recuperándose todo el equipo apoyó a Sousuke en su determinación de detener al pelirrojo, quién había llegado a la piscina dispuesto a nadar.

 **-¡Es por tu bien Rin-sempai!**

 **-tch…**

 **-Ve a la cama Rin.**

 **-Estoy aburrido de estar acostado! Saldré a trotar…**

 _Enojado_ **-¿Eres retrasado? Dije que te fueras a acostar!**

 _Enojado_ **-¡Y yo dije que saldré a trotar!**

Los integrantes del equipo siguieron con su entrenamiento, ya se habían habituado a las discusiones de esos dos. Sousuke suspiró e intentó hablar calmadamente.

 **-… Mira, yo tampoco entrenare hoy y te acompañaré.**

 _Mirando hacia otro lado_ **-Mejor di que vas a vigilarme…**

 **-Tómalo como quieras.**

Ambos salieron y caminaron hacia la habitación. Sousuke se consiguió un mazo de cartas y pasaron gran parte del día jugando, cuando vio que su tiburón estaba mejor, fueron un rato durante la tarde a entrenar con las máquinas en el gimnasio. Los días y las clases transcurrieron, ellos parecían entenderse cada vez mejor, recuperando la conexión tan especial que tenían de niños…

.

Una tarde, tras otro día de arduo entrenamiento conjunto que llegaba a su fin, los chicos de Iwatobi se despedían. Haruka llevaba una mirada de confusión cuando se despidió.

 **-¿Estás bien Haru?**

El chico de ojos azules observó a Rin quien lo miraba con preocupación.

 **-No, nada. Adiós.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Nos vemos!**

Haruka caminó pausadamente, hoy había notado que Rin y Sousuke parecían mucho más cercanos, al parecer estaban más unidos que nunca… eso lo hacía sentir extraño, quizá algo triste… algo adolorido… al parecer… nunca entendería todas las emociones que Rin le hace experimentar.

 **-Haru?** _Makoto le habló desde la puerta_ **¿Estás bien?**

El pelinegro miró al dulce chico frente a él y sonrió levemente.

 **-Sí**

.

.

Luego de que el equipo Samezuka salió de las duchas, el alto y atractivo castaño se acercó a Matsuoka.

 **-Rin ¿tienes algo más que hacer el día de hoy?**

 **-No ¿por qué?**

 **-¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo?**

 _Sonriendo_ **-¡Claro!**

Desde hace un tiempo Rin notaba a Sousuke mucho más atento con él, a pesar de que no pasaban todo el día juntos, a pesar de que a veces Rin salía con los chicos de Iwatobi, o ayudaba a entrenar a alguno de sus compañeros en Samezuka, Yamazaki encontraba la manera de hacer algún pequeño gesto que le recordara su presencia, como llevarle una botella de agua a la práctica, acompañarlo a trotar o simplemente decirle 'bienvenido' cuando llegaba al dormitorio que compartían. Hace algunos días él también intentaba ser más amable con su amigo, específicamente desde el día en que estuvo enfermo, Rin quería demostrarle lo importante que él es en su vida…

Salieron de Samezuka y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, las luces de los locales comerciales alumbraban su camino, y muchas parejas tomadas de la mano, pasaban junto a ellos. Sousuke miró con cierta tristeza la mano de Rin… tal vez nunca podría tomarla como hacían los amantes, tal vez nunca podría decirle al pelirrojo lo mucho que lo ama. Dejando los pensamientos tristes de lado, miró a su alrededor buscando algún restaurante.

 **-¿Qué te gustaría comer, Rin?**

 **-mmm no lo sé, tal vez pizza.**

 **-Esa no es comida para un deportista.**

 **-Vamos Sou! No es como si siempre comiera ese tipo de cosas, hace mucho que no como eso…**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Está bien, vamos por esa pizza.**

Sousuke llevó a Rin a un elegante restaurante italiano. Quería sorprenderlo, quería hacerlo sentir bien y quizá… comenzar a gustarle. La camarera llegó con la orden y una botella de vino Carmenere. Los chicos miraron interrogantes la dichosa botella.

 **-La casa invita.**

 **-Oh, ya veo, gracias.**

La chica se retiró y Rin miró divertido a Sousuke.

 **-Tal vez piensan que somos mayores de edad.**

 **-Quizá, nuestros cuerpos están más desarrollados que los de los chicos de nuestra edad debido a la natación.**

 **-Es cierto… ummm pero yo no soy bueno bebiendo, de hecho… no he bebido antes ¿tú sí Sosusuke?**

 **-Sí, en ocasiones, para fechas importantes.**

 **-mmm… tal vez yo no debería.**

Sin tomar en cuenta lo que Rin acababa de decir, Sousuke sirvió dos copas con el excelente vino y le pasó uno a Rin.

 **-Si te mareas mucho, yo puedo llevarte de vuelta a Samezuka.**

 **-Si los demás chicos me vieran así, perdería todo su respeto.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-No dejaré que nadie te vea en ese estado. Salud!**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Salud!**

Ambos bebieron.

 **-Vaya… sabe mejor de lo que creí.**

 **-Sí, esta es mi cepa favorita.**

 **-La pizza se ve deliciosa también.**

 _Tomando un bocado_ - **mmm ¡eshtá bueníshima!**

 **-¡Hombre, no hables mientras comes!**

(Risas)

La cena continuó entre bromas y risas. Rin se sentía relajado y feliz de compartir estos momentos con Sousuke, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañó al muchacho los años que no se vieron, la falta que le hacía esta persona que parecía comprenderlo tan bien. Por su parte Yamazaki estaba feliz de estar nuevamente tan cercano a Rin, de sentir esa conexión que tenían de niños, renovada. Luego de una hora se pusieron de camino a Samezuka, antes de que el establecimiento cerrara sus puertas.

Mientras caminaban Rin miró a su amigo de ojos claros, quien también lo observaba. Tal vez era el efecto del vino, de hecho se sentía mareado, pero los ojos de Sousuke le parecieron más lindos que nunca, realmente ese chico le pareció atractivo. Confundido por sus pensamientos miró hacia otro lado mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

 **-¿Qué pasa, Rin?**

 **-N-nada.**

 **-Rin, mírame.**

El pelirrojo lentamente volteó hacia Yamazaki y lo miró a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas así.**

 **-Idiota.**

 **-Te extrañé mucho Matsuoka, todos estos años.**

 _Mirando hacia otro lado_ **-Yo… también.**

Sousuke se sorprendió al oír a Rin decir eso, esperaba otro insulto, quizá un pequeño golpe, pero no un 'yo también', eso hizo aparecer una luz de esperanza en el corazón del joven. Continuaron el resto del camino en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación. Rin se quitó algo de ropa y se recostó. Realmente quería dormir, borrar de su mente la confusión que sintió hace unos momentos por su amigo de la infancia. El joven alto, se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y se sentó junto a él, tomó con delicadeza su mano y observó esa mirada de fuego que lo estaba quemando.

 **-Rin, gracias por acompañarme hoy, me divertí mucho junto a ti.**

 **-No, gracias a ti, hace mucho tiempo no me divertía así, Sousuke.**

El castaño llevó la mano de Rin hasta sus labios y la besó. El chico tiburón sitió todo su cuerpo arder tras esa acción y retiró con cierta brusquedad su mano del alcance de Yamazaki.

 **-¿Q-qué significa eso?**

 **-Que eres muy importante para mí.**

 **-Hace algún tiempo me tratas de manera distinta… no entiendo.**

 **-Pronto lo harás. Buenas noches, Rin.**

 **-…Buenas noches…**

Yamazaki, luchando contra sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre aquel muchacho, se apartó y subió a su cama. Los minutos pasaron, una, dos horas… sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño, tal vez era el vino que bebieron, no lo sabía, pero en esos instantes realmente deseaba a Rin como nunca antes…

 **-¿Sousuke?**

 _¿Qué… acaso Rin tampoco puede dormir?_

 **-Dime**

 **-Oh también sigues despierto… no puedo dormir y mi mp4 está descargado… ¿me pasas el tuyo?**

El corazón de Sousuke se aceleró, esta era una oportunidad única.

 **-Claro, pero, también quiero escuchar música… ¿te parece si escuchamos juntos?**

 **-¿Juntos?**

De solo pensar en esa posibilidad Rin sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, para comenzar, Sousuke es el por qué no puede dormir y… ¿escuchar música junto a él?

 **-Juntos. Puedes subir a mi cama o yo bajo a la tuya… ¿o tienes miedo?**

 **-tch. Baja ya!**

Sousuke bajó con una sonrisa victoriosa, siempre se puede contar con la personalidad competitiva del tiburón. Rin se movió un poco más hacia un lado de la cama para dejar espacio y que así Yamazaki se recostara junto a él. El castaño levantó las cobijas y se acostó junto al pelirrojo, algo de luz se colaba por la ventana y pudo ver las sonrojadas mejillas del chico, la verdad él también estaba muy nervioso, tener a ese hombre junto a él representaba un serio peligro para su autocontrol.

Al acomodarse juntos, la piel de sus brazos se rozaba levemente, a pesar de lo pequeño que pueda parecer, ambos perdieron gran parte de la poca calma que les quedaba.

 **-¿Q-qué quieres escuchar, Rin?**

 **-umm lo que sea…**

Le pasó un auricular a su compañero y puso algo de los Rolling Stones… trató con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo… por fin había logrado acercarse más a Rin, habían tenido una cena muy agradable y ahora estaba junto a él, en su cama. Es ahora o nunca. Se puso de lado y miró fijo a Rin quien estaba de espalda, sus miradas se encontraron, pero ninguno apartó la vista.

 **-Rin, yo de verdad te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo… y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo… yo… todo el tiempo que paso contigo es muy importante para mí y… pues** **quiero… yo quiero que escuches esta canción. Vas a entender mejor lo que quiero decir.**

Buscó en su reproductor la canción 'I don't wanna miss a thing' de Aerosmith. Rin lo miró en silencio, su corazón latía muy fuerte, también el de Sousuke. Ambos escucharon atentamente.

"Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,

Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes

A lo lejos, soñando.

Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición,

Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.

Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo

Es un momento que valoro mucho.

No quiero cerrar los ojos,

No quiero quedarme dormido,

Porque te extrañaría, nene,

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Porque aún si soñara contigo,

El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.

Aún así te extrañaría, nene,

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Acostado cerca de ti,

Siento latir tu corazón.

Y me pregunto ¿con qué estás soñando?

Me pregunto si será conmigo.

Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos

Y sólo quiero estar contigo

En este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre.

No quiero perderme una sonrisa,

No quiero perder ni un beso,

Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,

Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.

Sólo quiero tenerte cerca

Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,

Y permanecer aquí, en este momento

Por el resto del tiempo."

La canción terminó, lagrimas caían por el rostro de Rin, quien miraba a Sousuke con sus ojos llenos de confusión. Sousuke también lo miraba, tenía tanto miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

 **-Rin… yo te amo.**

 **-So…ske…**

Su pecho dolía, sentía que su corazón se saldría en algún momento, jamás imaginó sentir algo así por un hombre, mucho menos por su mejor amigo… pero ahora, todo se había vuelto un caos. Lentamente llevó su mano al rostro de Sousuke y le dio una pequeña caricia, se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron casi rozándose. El de ojos claros no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Rin... ¡lo estaba aceptando! Acabó con la pequeña distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios, en solo un roce, que sin embargo los hizo estremecer. El contacto duró unos cuantos segundos y se separaron levemente, se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Yamazaki volvió a acercarse y comenzó un lento y dedicado beso. Comenzó tan solo rozando los labios de Rin, con ternura, luego delineó con su lengua la suave boca del pelirrojo, de manera sensual, avanzó un poco más y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura… pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, recorrieron con calma sus bocas, como conociendo cada espacio, con ternura, con tranquilidad… una mano del castaño tomó con cuidado el cuello de Rin, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda y la cintura del chico. Sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco llenaban la habitación de un aire caliente… acercaron sus cuerpos hasta que estuvieron pegados el uno al otro y... sintieron sus erecciones chocar a través de su ropa. Yamazaki detuvo el beso y miró al chico que le quitaba el aliento.

 **-Rin, quiero hacerte el amor.**

El pelirrojo sintió el caos crecer en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo el sentimiento que llevaba negando durante el último tiempo se había desbordado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Intentando controlar los nervios y el rubor que cubría su rostro dio su respuesta.

 **-E-está bien…**

Yamazaki se levantó y se quitó la polera, Rin admiró el perfecto cuerpo de su amante… era increíble lo mucho que lo encendía ver al castaño. Este último se acercó al pelirrojo y comenzó a desnudarlo, lentamente, esparciendo besos por el blanco cuerpo que se estremecía con sus atenciones. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo comenzó a besarlo en los labios, un beso demandante, duradero y algo desesperado. Bajó por su cuello mientras Rin, sintiendo por primera vez como era ser tocado así por otro, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos. Yamazaki fue dejando besos húmedos por su cuerpo… cuando llegó hasta su pezón derecho, comenzó a besarlo con algo de brusquedad… bajó su mano y tomó el miembro de Rin.

 **-ahh…mmnnnh So-Sousuke…**

 **-Aquí, toca también el mío.**

Yamazaki llevó la mano de Matsuoka hasta su pene mientras continuaba besándolo y tocándolo. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, aunque trataban de reprimirse para no ser escuchados por sus vecinos. Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos.

El de ojos claros, ahora encendidos por la pasión, bajó hasta la entrepierna de Rin, y sin previo aviso metió el miembro de este en su boca. Desesperado, Rin mordió su propia mano intentando ahogar los gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios… el calor, la humedad que lo envolvía lo volvería loco. Sousuke chupaba y lamía con dedicación, quería que su amado tiburón estuviera relajado para lo que venía. Humedeció sus dedos con saliva y llevo su mano hasta la entrada del pelirrojo, lentamente metió un dedo. A pesar de que Rin sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que vendría, era inevitable sentir incomodidad al ser invadido en un lugar tan insólito, hasta ahora.

 **-Sousuke… yo… prefiero hacerlo por mí mismo…**

 **-¿estás seguro?**

 **-Sí.**

Rin se puso de pie y le indicó a Sousuke que se sentara en la cama, caminó hasta su mochila y tomó un frasco.

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-…Es… gel natural de aloe, me lo dio Gou…** _susurrando_ **no puedo creer que vaya a usarlo para esto..**

Sousuke lo observaba con esa mirada seductora y enamorada que solo aparecía en su rostro cuando se trataba de Rin. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cama y mojó sus dedos con el líquido, llevó una mano hasta su trasero y con la otra mano tomó el miembro del castaño llevándolo a su boca.

 **-ahh… Ri…Rin…**

Rin, algo avergonzado cerró sus ojos mientras lamía con dedicación e intentaba dilatar su entrada para Sousuke. Este último lo observaba embelesado, sin lugar a dudas este era el día más feliz de toda su vida, tener a su pelirrojo así, tan excitado y entregado a él era como un sueño hecho realidad… por otra parte, intentaba contenerse y no acabar tan pronto, pero Rin se lo hacía difícil… el roce de su lengua, su saliva cayendo por la comisura de su boca, el calor, todo era demasiado excitante…

Por su parte Rin también estaba cada vez más encendido, sentir la gran intimidad de Yamazaki en su boca, el sabor del pre semen que salía de él, sus propios dedos acariciando y abriéndose paso en su trasero, todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando… y escuchando los sonidos que, aunque bajos, llenaban toda la habitación… se mantuvieron es este acto por poco tiempo, ya que Sousuke lo detuvo.

 **-Rin, ya no puedo más…**

El pelirrojo vio la desesperación en la cara de su compañero, tomó una almohada y la puso en el piso, puso sus codos sobre esta y levantó su trasero, giró su rostro y miró a Sousuke, absolutamente sonrojado, excitado y también, desesperado. El castaño sintió que podría acabar en ese mismo instante, ver el rostro de Rin, su posición, como estaba ahí ofreciéndole su bien formado y preparado culito, era la imagen más obscena, deliciosa y hermosa que jamás había visto. Con cuidado tomo su pene y puso algo de loción, luego se posicionó en la entrada del pelirrojo y se hundió en él lentamente, sintiendo como era aprisionado por ese estrecho y caliente lugar. Un gemido, escapó de su boca, confundiéndose con la desesperada respiración de Rin, quien temblaba ligeramente.

 **-¿Es-tas bien r… Rin?**

 **-Ah, s- mngh, sí…**

No mentía, de hecho era sorpresivo para él lo bien que se sentía el miembro de Sousuke en su interior, aunque dolió, le resultaba tan placentero sentirse invadido por la caliente y palpitante intimidad del castaño que no podía reprimir su respiración agitada y los gemidos susurrantes que salían sin permiso de su boca. Sousuke comenzó un lento vaivén, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Rin, tomando y apretando sus pezones, besando su espalda, su cuello y las gotas de sudor que caían por el hermoso cuerpo del chico tiburón. Al sentir que él se acostumbraba a su presencia, fue aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, sintiendo ambos el calor de sus cuerpos aumentar, disfrutando del intenso placer que los invadía. Luego de un rato Sousuke sintió el cuerpo bajo él estremecerse, y escuchó un sonoro gemido.

 **-ahh~ So~usuke… ahí… ah~**

Sousuke volvió a golpear y Rin volvió a gemir desesperadamente, había encontrado el punto dulce de su amante. Salió de él y le indicó que le dejara espacio, se acostó de espaldas y sentó al pelirrojo sobre su cadera, un agitado Rin hundió el miembro de Yamazaki en su interior sintiendo nuevamente como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Sousuke tomó el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras se movía penetrándolo, Rin sentía su cuerpo temblar, su corazón más agitado que nunca y todo su cuerpo arder. Jamás había sentido un placer así, jamás pensó que hacer el amor se sentía tan bien… el castaño lo miraba embobado y sonrojado, el rostro se su amor tenía una expresión tan obscena, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entreabiertos con algunas lágrimas cayendo, su boca con hilillos de saliva desbordándose, su respiración agitada mientras se movía y se autopenetraba… un momento de gloria absoluta.

 **-Ri~n, eres maravilloso…**

 **-ah… Sou~… mnh… mngh… ah…**

El castaño tomó a Rin por las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo con desesperación, sencillamente no podía más, ambos respiraban agitada y sonoramente, intentaban reprimir los sonidos, los gemidos y todo aquello que pudiera delatarlos, pero era imposible, la cordura había abandonado sus cuerpos, dejando solo cabida para la lujuria. Los movimientos acompasados de ambos continuaron, Rin llorando de un incontenible placer, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía invadido por el intenso orgasmo que lo recorrió, soltando su semilla sobre el torso y el rostro de Sousuke. Este último, al sentir como la carne de Rin lo apretaba, también llego al clímax, sintió el espasmo eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo mientras daba unas últimas y lentas estocadas, llenando con su semen el interior del pelirrojo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, intentaron regular sus respiraciones, Rin se recostó sobre Yamazaki, aún con él en su interior.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, se levantaron en silencio, Rin al ponerse de pie sintió como el líquido tibio bajaba por sus piernas y lo recorrió un escalofrío. Sousuke tomo unas toallitas de papel y limpió con delicadeza los rastros de semen en sus cuerpos. Rin lo observaba pensativo… nadie creería que bajo esa mirada fría y esa actitud altiva, en realidad existe un hombre tan dulce. Al terminar su labor Sousuke tomo al pelirrojo de la mano y ambos se acostaron en la cama de abajo.

 **-Eres un romántico Sou.**

 **-jaja mira quién habla.**

 **-Tu eres aún más romántico que yo…**

 **-Puede ser… pero sólo contigo.**

Yamazaki abrazó a Rin y le dio un beso en el cabello, el pelirrojo se acurrucó en los brazos del mayor, cansado.

 **-Perdóname por no estar contigo cuando lo necesitabas.**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-Te vi en la competición del año pasado, lo mal que estabas…**

 **-Sousuke!**

 **-Lo siento, yo… no pude hablarte, ni ayudarte como Nanase lo hizo.**

 **-Haru me ayudó, sí, era la persona que necesitaba en ese momento.**

(silencio)

 **-No te pongas celoso, ya te dije que Haru es mi amigo y mi contrincante, yo lo quiero y lo admiro. Pero no tengo ningún interés en él ¡no podría sentir por él lo que siento por ti!**

Tras decir eso Rin tapó su boca avergonzado.

 **-Tú ¿qué sientes por mí, Rin?**

 **-Es… difícil de explicar… no me había sentido así nunca…**

 **-Rin, te amo.**

…

 _Susurrando_ **-Creo… que yo a ti también.**

Se durmieron abrazados, mañana un nuevo comienzo para ambos estaba esperando, muchos desafíos vendrían, problemas, tristeza y llanto, pero también muchas alegrías y amor. Ambos superarían juntos los obstáculos del futuro, así como sabrían disfrutar de los momentos felices.

Fin.


End file.
